


Old Pal

by 709394



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-02-21 21:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/709394/pseuds/709394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ABO设定，大超是Alpha，老爷是Omega，但是内含大量二次设定，我尽量融进文里，不单独说明。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 一

　　这种气味并不应该在这里出现。  
　　超人几乎在微秒之内就找到了这股气味的来源，但是好几分钟了他仍然不敢相信，以至于玩具人操纵的机器人的拳头轻而易举地把他揍飞出了半公里远，狠狠地砸在星球日报楼顶上。  
　　谢天谢地这产业属于布鲁斯，保险公司也是，赔偿的真正金额上会少很多增值部分的款项。糟糕的是他大概不知道该如何面对这位正义联盟的金主。  
　　但仍有另一个严重的问题。  
　　属于某个omega信息素失调前期的独特味道淡淡地飘在周围的空气中，停留在他敏感的嗅觉细胞上。他仍对这种味道是蝙蝠侠身上散发出来的这件事感到困惑，一向以来虽然联盟有性别保密协议，蝙蝠侠一直都在不愿公开的长长名单之上，但是所有人都认为他是一名beta。且不说冷静的算计跟激素带来的冲动本质上是矛盾这件事超人再明白不过，他与蝙蝠侠也已经相识将近十年，他们早已无话不谈，却对此一无所知。  
　　“超人，你在分心！”蝙蝠侠低沉的声调从通讯器里传来。直到这关键性的线索摆上桌面，超人才发现蝙蝠侠声调要比平时更低沉上一些。  
　　他看向仍在战斗的蝙蝠侠，对方刚从巨型玩具机器人的爪子下逃脱，身上的装甲好几处破损都能看到裸露的皮肤和轻微伤口，而卡在机器人手臂上巨大尖角的披风已经被他舍弃。他一瞬间就明白了：联盟内部成员为了保护隐私，制服可选吸味功能，这项专利属于韦恩集团。远在联盟成立之前，蝙蝠侠肯定是第一个使用这项专利的人。  
　　“抱歉。”他回答。他的保护欲在抬头，而他清楚这点会让他的战斗力增强不少。他变得专心起来，目光更加锐利，思维更加清晰，几乎在瞬息之间就找到了这个机器人的动力源。接下来的一切都如此容易，他飞过去，破坏它，在机器人无法动弹之后拎小鸡一样把玩具人拎了出来。  
　　“令人印象深刻。”蝙蝠侠躲在角落里略带尖酸地说。平日里蝙蝠侠总是一副所有人都欠他钱的态度（事实上这是真相的一部分），人们都习以为常，超人也以强大的包容心接受了蝙蝠侠的苛刻。但是他现在变得豁然开朗。他跟随着蝙蝠侠的目光，先是看到蝙蝠机到达的时间需要足足二十分钟，然后看到那已经被无情地割裂成三大片的黑色披风。  
　　omega发情的味道开始变得清晰起来。与一般的omega不同，蝙蝠侠散发出来的信息素清晰无误地表达着请求他的帮助，与此相比的是那种味道充满了信任和交托。  
　　也许蝙蝠侠自己并没有发现这一点。超人略带惊讶地看着他的朋友掩饰自己等待座驾的焦急，只略微思考了一下，就飘到蝙蝠侠身边。  
　　“你等不了二十分钟。让我带你去蝙蝠机。”  
　　蝙蝠侠略略抬头看着在离地三十厘米处漂浮的超人，没有表情的脸让超人看不出他在想什么，只有飘忽不定的信息素味道猛然以近乎指数式上升的趋势暴涨。他确实等不了二十分钟，甚至连八分钟都等不了，再不注射信息素补充剂，他要么要与一位alpha进行信息素融合，要么就要进入令omega异常难受的信息素失调期，直到信息素补充剂发挥它迟来的作用。显而易见的是，虽然不知道原因，蝙蝠侠并没有任何寻找他的融合对象的想法。  
　　三秒钟的沉默似乎有半辈子那么长，但超人的优点之一就是耐心。最终，这只黑乎乎的蝙蝠点头。  
　　“好。”  
　　蝙蝠侠伸出了手，准备以以往手拉手吊在空中的姿态进入飞行，但超人无视了那双手，直接抱紧了他的腰，把他的脸按进胸膛上。  
　　“抓紧了，这回速度比较快。”超人简单交代，蝙蝠侠飞快地决定放弃挣扎，反手也抱紧了他的腰，固定自己的位置。  
　　猛然轰响的气流声中夹杂着一声细微的水泥碎裂声，紧接着是超音速的轰鸣，普通的战斗制服根本没有这样超高速移动的保护装置，巨大的气流把蝙蝠侠往超人身上挤压，顶风的脑袋嗡嗡作响。蝙蝠侠难受地收紧了手，超人在云层上拉过自己的氪星制披风裹住了他。  
　　阻挡了气流的直接接触，蝙蝠侠放松了下来。然而跟随着略高的体温一同传过来的，还有一种并不浓郁却存在感十足的味道。  
　　alpha的味道。  
　　蝙蝠侠的心脏沉沉地跳动了一下。  
　　“超人，你从没告诉我你是个alpha！”  
　　超人几乎忘记了飞行。但是很快他就再次启程。  
　　“抱歉。”他在通信器里说，被隔绝在气流之外的蝙蝠侠只能用这个听清楚他在说什么，“在联盟提供吸味技术之后我就不太注意这个了，我的失误。三分钟左右会跟蝙蝠机汇合。”  
　　蝙蝠侠沉默了一下，腾出一只手从腰带里掏出了便携呼吸器，以缓解吸入alpha信息素造成的失调期提前。然而这阻止不了信息素从其他渠道入侵他的身体，信息素仍然从皮肤上一点一点地渗入，诱使他加快进入失调期。转而，他问，转移自己的注意力：“你不会被地球omega的信息素影响？”  
　　超人知道他的意思。alpha一旦发现有omega进入失调期，就会同样进入失调期，渴望进行信息素融合。意志力不错的人能控制住自己，但是那种渴望还是能够被知晓的，无论是表情、语气、肢体动作还是信息素味道。可超人没有。既不急切，味道也更偏于安抚与询问。  
　　“氪星人的第二性别并不如人类明显，我能分辨omega的味道，同时能够自主选择是否回应。”超人回答，通信器里有不能避免的气流声但是影响尚可接受，“我会安全地带你到蝙蝠机，直到你注射完毕。如果你需要，我也可以把你的融合对象带过来。我能飞很快。”  
　　“不……”蝙蝠侠轻轻地喘息起来，超人的信息素还是切切实实地影响到他了，他只希望能支持到注射的一刻，“我没有……对象。没这么简单，氪星人。我没法……”  
　　“我看到蝙蝠机了！”  
　　超人加快了速度迎上去，绕了个弯从后背跟上了蝙蝠机。现在他们跟蝙蝠机相对静止了。蝙蝠侠晃了晃脑袋，逼迫自己保持清醒：“蝙蝠机，开门。”  
　　超人抱着他降落在狭窄的座位上，蝙蝠机驾驶座的上盖便关上了。这只能容蝙蝠侠一人的驾驶舱实在窄小了点，在蝙蝠侠坐在座位上时超人只能蜷缩起来飘在贴着顶部的位置。他不想呆在飞机外，因为蝙蝠侠现在的情况一点都不好。信息素失调造成的心率上升、血压加快、肢体不协调都随时能让蝙蝠侠变得一团糟。他盯着蝙蝠侠从座位底部抽出一管透明的针剂，好几次都没咬住手套把它脱下来。  
　　超人明白他做对了。他坚定地抓住那只手，把漆黑的手套摘下来。可就在他要接过蝙蝠侠手中的针剂时，蝙蝠侠的手一抖，那管针剂掉进了座椅底下。  
　　“该死。”蝙蝠侠颤抖着缓缓吐气，企图通过放慢呼吸来调整状态。但是那一点都不管用，他能够感觉到身体的改变：皮肤开始出汗，制服的束缚让他感到呼吸不畅，下体开始发热并有湿热的液体流出，自身信息素加速散发，封闭的飞机里很快就溢满了他自己的味道。  
　　他进入失调期了。  
　　“离开。”他说，捂着自己的脸，禁止自己向在场唯一的一名alpha求援，“克拉克，离开这里。”  
　　“可是……”超人停顿。即使蝙蝠侠明言拒绝，可蝙蝠侠的信息素一直在向超人求援，他的手也紧紧地拽着超人的披风一角。超人实在难以忽略这明显的求救信号。他明白他的老搭档有时候会这样，意识不到自己有多需要别人的帮助。  
　　他在窄小的机舱中俯下身，凑到他的老搭档身边，抚摸着那张绷紧的脸，“我能帮你，布鲁斯。我不会因此要求你什么。你知道我是什么人，你可以信任我。”  
　　也许蝙蝠侠自己也不知道，他看起来似乎好多了，裸露的下巴柔软了下来。他仍在拒绝。“你不需要……”  
　　“可你需要。”超人说。他决定无视蝙蝠侠的口头意见，掀开他的头罩，让布鲁斯·韦恩被汗沾湿的脸裸露在空气中。“事情没那么复杂。你需要这个，我能帮你，就这么简单。”  
　　伴随着力道相当的抚摸，他亲吻他的额头，眉毛，眼睛，脸颊，嘴角，一直往下。这次蝙蝠侠没有再拒绝。一声不同寻常的呻吟从布鲁斯喉咙里溢出，超人感到新奇的惊讶。他们相识将近十年了，超人也没有想象过他的搭档能发出这样令人惊异的声音。  
　　“真美。”他忍不住赞叹，他的亲吻一直往下直到紧身衣包裹着的颈部动脉，手上熟练地替对方卸去披风和护甲。之后他掀起布鲁斯的紧身衣，把吻印在了肚脐上。  
　　“快、快点，克拉克……”布鲁斯喘息着解开了万能腰带，抓着超人的手放在自己勃起的下体上，“快……”  
　　超人的信息素突然不受控制地暴涨开来，一瞬间几乎压过了omega释放了好一会儿的信息素。“我明白了。”他说，只稍稍用力就撕掉了那身夹了凯夫拉纤维的织物，让这具布满超人熟悉的纵横交错伤疤的身体暴露出来。不同以往的是，现在它散发着红潮、汗湿和渴望融合的信息素味道。天生比alpha略逊一筹的阴茎翘着脑袋对着他，正中的小孔隐约泛着水光。  
　　超人盯了它半秒，低下头含住了它。布鲁斯惊叫，无法自控地挺起了胯部。  
　　“克拉克！”他尖叫，双手僵在空中，完全不知道要如何应对，激烈的晕眩撞进他的大脑。超人开始吸吮，舔舐，轻咬，他几乎为此发疯，大声喊着“操”“老天啊”之类毫无意义的单词。后穴已经准备好了，它微微地张开，透明滑腻的液体从里面流出来，超人试探的手指很轻松地进入，被温热和潮湿紧密地包裹。  
　　布鲁斯无神地瞪着驾驶舱顶部，生理性的泪水从眼角溢出。这窄小的空间根本容不得他挪动分毫。仅仅是口交和手指，就已经分辨不出自己究竟是置身天堂还是地狱。alpha和omega的信息素味道如同一对舞伴，如此亲密又保持着独立的个体，一个奇妙的情景，一步步将布鲁斯引向他从未到达过的领域。  
　　常年被药物代替的生理需求爆发出来，这位一直以来以自制著称的人类没能承受多久。“要射了——”他语无伦次地大叫，拉扯埋在下身的那颗钢铁脑袋想把自己抽出来，但他根本无法挪动分毫。他不得不在好友的嘴里高潮，一种不可名状的羞赧差点让他啜泣（最终只是呜咽了几下）。  
　　超人吐出了他的阴茎，深深地看着他。那双钢蓝色的眼睛变得更深，瞳孔放大，布鲁斯不觉得自己会好多少。更明显，也许。还有异常活跃的信息素交锋，alpha和omega正围着对方打转，随时准备再次出击，争夺主导权。  
　　“也许我们最好不要在这里。”超人提议。蝙蝠机的驾驶舱实在太小了，很难施展开又不碰到那些仪器。  
　　“我同意。”布鲁斯呻吟着说。他现在略微有点晃神，满足与更多的渴望同时在身体里流淌，信息素融合尚未完成，他们需要更多时间。“去堡垒。”  
　　“明白。”  
　　超人离开了驾驶舱，从外部加快了蝙蝠机的速度。布鲁斯干脆关掉了蝙蝠机的引擎避免机器磨损，用在战场上剩下的半片披风挡住下身，把掀到胸口的衣服往下拉。  
　　满足感正在褪去，欲望也在抬头。他深呼吸调整好自己，然后拿出了通信器.  
　　“少爷？”  
　　“我和克拉克在一起，没那么快回去，不必担心。”  
　　那边的声音停顿了一下。“我明白了。”  
　　布鲁斯挂掉了通信，看着显示屏上飞速略过的地图，毫无预兆的期待闯进他的意识里。他懊恼地呻吟，开始搓揉自己的阴茎，怀疑自己刚刚来了那么一发就把所有反对的心思都射掉了。  
　　“快点，超人。你的超级速度呢？”  
　　地图显示他们的位置改变猛然快了一倍，他绝对没有忽略那声音爆。他一边懒洋洋地给自己解渴，一边在心里默数时间。  
　　没多久，蝙蝠机大幅度拐弯绕了一个圈静止了下来。他们到了。  
　　下一秒他们就已经凶猛地试图啃食掉对方的嘴。唾液和气味的交流让他们浑身燥热，差点熬不到到达堡垒里面。克拉克靠着alpha天生的保护欲坚持到了把布鲁斯放在他房间的床单上，紧接着布鲁斯就解开了他的制服腰带。  
　　布鲁斯跪在床上，双手捧住那根粗壮的青筋勃发的性器，忍不住弯下腰凑近它。它散发着alpha信息素甜美的味道，吸引着布鲁斯。omega和alpha都有对方生存必须自身又无法合成的信息素，对方成为信息素的唯一来源，如同味精中的谷氨酸，显得味道异常可口。布鲁斯被诱惑，伸出了舌头舔舐表皮分泌出来的透明液体。  
　　即使没有产生标记，实力差距巨大的alpha仍有一定几率会强制omega受孕。克拉克推开了布鲁斯冲了出去，半秒后再次回来时就已经戴好避孕套，布鲁斯异常果断地含住了他的整根阴茎，贪婪地吸吮起来。  
　　“拉奥啊……”克拉克松松地扶住布鲁斯的脑袋，在这美妙的感觉中仍要小心翼翼地保证不能伤到这名脆弱的人类omega。他低下头就能看到布鲁斯在吮吸他的阴茎，披风没能挡住他翘起的屁股，中间的凹陷让他移不开眼睛。他能感觉到布鲁斯沉浸在信息素融合的美妙中，那把他脑子里的所剩不多的弦一根根崩断。  
　　他抓着布鲁斯的脑袋，半是诱哄半是强迫地拉离他的阴茎，然后和他接吻。布鲁斯很快就缠了上来，双手伸进他的披风里隔着制服爱抚，下身和他挤到一起，还用一条大腿半勾住他的，磨蹭起来。  
　　“克拉克，满足我。”布鲁斯喘息着命令。  
　　“我会的。”克拉克回应，臀部的盔甲白纸一样被他撕开，冰凉的空气让布鲁斯吸了口气，他抓着挺翘的屁股一路往下，崩掉一大块护甲撕开了内衬，摸到了湿漉漉的大腿间。  
　　“老天啊……”布鲁斯咕哝，在他伸进一根指头时绷紧了肌肉。下体含着克拉克的指节一吸一吸，吐出更多的液体。omega的味道飞快地浓烈起来，与alpha分庭抗礼。  
　　克拉克推揉着布鲁斯让他躺下，挤进大腿之间。他隔着裆部的护甲按压布鲁斯的性器，逼得他扭动起来，下身飞快地染湿了一小片床单。omega的信息素彻底包围了克拉克，诱惑着、催促着他抬起布鲁斯的屁股，缓慢、坚定地进入了这个温暖湿润的地方，看着那双蓝眼睛从渴望变成狂乱。  
　　快感从那一点炸开，信息素散发的气氛陡然改变。与身体本身不同，克拉克的alpha信息素并没有得到氪星人体质的加成。甜蜜的诱哄瞬间变为狂风骤雨般的对抗，纠缠在一起势要把对方撕扯拆碎吞吃入腹。布鲁斯伸出因为快感和撞击而颤抖的手，“克拉克，哈啊，克拉克……”  
　　克拉克回应了他。他俯下身，让那双仍戴着手套的手搭在他的肩膀，往下，往下，狠狠抓住他的红色披风撕扯起来。  
　　“我在这里，布鲁斯。”他回答，径自巍然不动地进出着布鲁斯的身体，亲吻吮吸他裸露的脖子，“你的信息素想把我杀死。”  
　　“好像那就能杀死你似的。”布鲁斯吐气，大腿中间放了个外星人让他只能紧紧夹住另一双大腿，撑在床单上的脚掌紧紧抵住坚韧的床单。性爱让他无法放松，全身上下都像过激反应的猫，紧绷又敏感。他花了点时间把克拉克身上碍事的披风扯掉，开始帮克拉克脱掉上身的制服。这很难，因为他手指的动作收到了强烈的干扰，不可控的电流一波又一波地冲击他，让他难以思考。最终他摸到了衣服的下摆，粗鲁地把它往上扯。  
　　克拉克停止了进出的动作，配合着布鲁斯把衣服脱掉。浓烈的alpha味道从克拉克身上散发出来，刺激着布鲁斯，就像一剂催情素推进了他的血液里。布鲁斯的大脑当机了一会儿，紧接着他就发现自己被脱了个精光。但是那不算什么，现在他们赤裸相对了。不是说他们第一次看到对方的裸体，但是现在情况特殊，他们只是想立刻扑到对方身上继续之前的事。  
　　布鲁斯跪着，扶着不明金属制成的床头支架，额头抵在上面，克拉克在他身后再次进入了他。快感比上一次更甚，两种信息素的味道开始交融，一种新的味道慢慢地突显出来。  
　　克拉克揽住他的腰，亲吻他的动脉。他发现他喜欢那里剧烈的跳动和散发出来的味道。“感觉好吗？”他问。  
　　“很、很好。”布鲁斯回答。简直不能再好了，他开始明白为什么会有人信息素融合上瘾，内心深处对此感到害怕。那让他的味道变得有一丝阴郁和抗拒。  
　　克拉克立刻发现了。他减缓了进出的速度。“怎么了？”  
　　“没什么，我的老朋友。只是有一点不在状态。”  
　　克拉克明白这时候布鲁斯会有多顽固。在这个时候谈论不适合的问题并不明智，于是他慢慢地退出了布鲁斯，然后又重又快地进入。  
　　“我会让你重回状态。”他宣布，揽住布鲁斯的腰把他带进怀里，然后架起布鲁斯双腿，让他完全悬空地接受他的阴茎。  
　　布鲁斯大叫，强烈的电流顺着体内蔓延到全身，因为失去重心而胡乱挥动的手最终反着扒住了克拉克的腰。“老天啊……”他呻吟，信息素在alpha的猛然进攻中节节败退，飞快地转化成新的味道。布鲁斯扭着头，探出手，寻找到了克拉克的唇。  
　　“很快就好了……”克拉克在亲吻的间隙中说。他们舌头纠缠，唾液交融，尽可能多地接触对方的身体，让快感和体温节节堆高。在alpha和omega的信息素完全转变为新的味道那一瞬间，克拉克咬住了布鲁斯的肩膀，结飞快地打开，吐出一波波的液体，布鲁斯因为被涨满而大声呻吟。  
　　这个过程持续了好一会儿，克拉克的结收回去时他们筋疲力尽地倒在一起。到处都充斥着新的味道，安定，满足，让人想好好睡上一觉。  
　　“感觉怎么样？”克拉克把废弃的避孕套丢到机器人伸出的垃圾箱中，单手环抱着这位刚刚与他完成信息素交融的omega。布鲁斯的呼吸和心跳渐渐平复，但是他仍然想知道布鲁斯的答案。嘴里说出来的。  
　　沉闷的哼声，也许是短促的笑声，在他胸膛里震动。“克拉克，哼？”布鲁斯背对着他，他看不清楚他的表情，但是一定有笑容，因为那声音就是这样，“我说感觉很差可以退货吗？”  
　　“抱歉，不能。”克拉克笑起来，“服务内容一经享受恕不退换。”  
　　安静在他们之间蔓延，渐渐平和的心跳声是唯一突出的声音，直到克拉克提出另一个问题。  
　　“我从没想过你会是个omega。”  
　　“我也没想过你是个alpha。”布鲁斯挪动了自己，寻找到一个更舒服的位置，“你从没失控，这是作弊。”  
　　现在他们呼吸交融了。令人放松的信息素融合味道，这种亲近的氛围与他们相邀在高谭的庄园或者堪萨斯的农田里肩并肩谈论时事别无二致。他憨笑得像个纯正的堪萨斯大男孩，飞快地吻了他的脸颊，快乐地看着他。  
　　布鲁斯闭上了眼睛，并不是说他感到害羞或者什么的，相反，他觉得这非常自然。他的心跳很平静，克拉克不确定他是否睡着了，直到布鲁斯困倦的声音模模糊糊地泄露出来。  
　　“我该回去了。”  
　　克拉克微笑。“确实如此，我已经听到阿尔弗雷德的抱怨了。”  
　　“他说了什么？”  
　　“‘要是布鲁斯少爷明天的董事会议无法到场，就没有曲奇饼。’”  
　　“唔……”布鲁斯的眼睫毛颤抖了一下，最终没有能够睁开眼睛。  
　　克拉克亲吻了布鲁斯的额头。“我会送你回去的。好梦。”


	2. 二

　　阿尔弗雷德挂了电话，匆匆换好衣服赶到主卧，把半掩着的阳台玻璃门打开。清晨阳光初露，橙黄色斜斜地在雪白的床单上印出一个人影。他尽职地在阳台一边等候，在天空出现一个明显的黑点时暗自放松了两天的担忧。  
　　克拉克仍然穿着超人的制服，但是披风已经用来包裹他怀里仍在沉睡的布鲁斯。他弯着腰低着头，细心地挡住阳光，在布鲁斯安静的脸上投下阴影。他对阿尔弗雷德点点头，飘进主卧，稳稳地把布鲁斯安放在他自己的床上。解开披风也许会让布鲁斯醒来，在阿尔弗雷德的默许下克拉克没有冒这个险，轻柔地把被单直接盖到布鲁斯身上。阿尔弗雷德拉上卧室的窗帘，两人安静地离开了主卧。  
　　在主卧的门关上之后，克拉克放下心来，歉意地对阿尔弗雷德说：“我恐怕毁了一套蝙蝠衣。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德挑眉。“并不非常让人意外，克拉克少爷，您把布鲁斯少爷安全带回来就已经能抵得上那一整套装备还绰绰有余。但恕我冒昧，如我的猜测没有错误，是您帮助布鲁斯少爷度过了他的尴尬时期？”  
　　克拉克非常克拉克地挠了挠脸。“是的。很抱歉我一直没有坦白我是一名alpha。”  
　　“我相信布鲁斯少爷也没有向您坦白他是一名omega。”阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，“我这几天恰好在尝试制作一种新的蓝莓巧克力饼干，您能来帮忙吗？”  
　　“那是我的荣幸，但是我希望先去换回我的衣服。”克拉克回答。  
　　“无妨，我也需要一点时间准备。我在厨房等您。”  
　　克拉克点头，阿尔弗雷德便径自离开。他再次回头看了看仍在睡梦中的布鲁斯，布鲁斯一向浅眠，但这次信息素融合后他的睡眠状态要好上许多，这本是好事，却让他有些许非理性的担忧。  
　　他明白这担忧纯粹出自“与熟悉的往日不同”这点，很快就把这担忧置之脑后。二楼的客房里有他的一个房间。布鲁斯从不是一个让人省心的朋友，阿尔弗雷德也能力有限，早年他们数次帮助对方渡过难关之后便留下了这么一个客房，存放着克拉克的一些备用的私人物品，比如几套日常服装，和一些一模一样的老式眼镜。  
　　相对的，在孤独堡垒也有属于布鲁斯的客房。  
　　克拉克换上了他的宽大的西服，厚重笨拙的老式眼镜让他重新变回来自美国中部的憨厚青年。在他来到厨房，正把烤盘放进烤箱的阿尔弗雷德就招呼他把蓝莓碎和巧克力酱拌匀。  
　　克拉克没有用超级速度，因为那会把巧克力弄飞得到处都是。“为什么不用蓝莓果酱？”  
　　“那会让味道变酸。”阿尔弗雷德说，给烤箱调上合适的温度和时间，“一会儿蓝莓碎再烤上几分钟之后会变得有点干，咬起来别有一番风味。”  
　　“我迫不及待了。”克拉克微笑，他已经把蓝莓碎巧克力酱搅拌好，“还有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
　　“我打算再做一点曲奇饼，布鲁斯少爷醒来后会想要，但可以稍晚一点。”阿尔弗雷德拉开餐桌边的椅子，等克拉克坐下后他也坐下，“我希望布鲁斯少爷并没有给您带来多少麻烦。”  
　　“他没有。”克拉克回答，“况且信息素失调期并不是他能控制的，我只是恰巧能够帮上一点忙。我很高兴我当时就在那儿。”  
　　“感谢您的好意，布鲁斯少爷能够有您这样的朋友着实让我放心不少。早年布鲁斯少爷曾尝试过与一位alpha进行过信息素融合，但是那并不奏效。我仍记得他回来时虚弱不已，因为没有及时服用补充剂，一整晚都在使用替代品。他说，‘阿尔弗雷德，我没法……我不能……信任他，我没法让他进入我。我打伤了他。’”阿尔弗雷德停顿了一下，“布鲁斯少爷直到现在也很难信任别人。我曾经惋惜过您不是一名alpha，因为显而易见的，他最信任的人就是您。”  
　　克拉克十指交叉放在桌上。“我一直都为此心存感激。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德微笑。“并非如此，这一切都是您自己赢得的。您的真诚和善良，以及对布鲁斯少爷的包容和容忍，那并不容易。”  
　　“确实。有些时候我会很想揍他一顿。”克拉克大笑，“但是想想他所做的一切，他为此牺牲的东西，他应该得到一些任性的权利。”  
　　一声清脆的提示声，阿尔弗雷德起身去打开烤箱。克拉克理所当然地抢过了赤手拿出烤盘的机会，在阿尔弗雷德的指导下把搅拌好的蓝莓碎巧克力酱在半熟的饼干上淋上一层，再次放进烤箱。然后他们开始制作曲奇饼，打出蛋浆，调配浆底，加入奶油和糖和其他配料充分融合。阿尔弗雷德把调配好的曲奇饼浆在另一个烤盘上挤出合适的形状，克拉克把新鲜出炉的蓝莓巧克力饼干拿出来放到碟子上乘凉，自己吃了一块。  
　　“真的比用蓝莓酱的好吃！”克拉克惊喜地说。烤干的蓝莓碎略有些韧，配上脆饼干相得益彰。  
　　“味道似乎还差了一点。”阿尔弗雷德尝试了之后说，“如您所见，我年纪已大，味觉迟钝了很多，不能清楚分辨出细微的差别。有任何建议都请提出。”  
　　克拉克的视线在镜片后闪烁了一下。“巧克力酱对布鲁斯来说有点太甜了，糖少加六分之一更符合他的口味。”  
　　“我明白了。”阿尔弗雷德调好曲奇饼的烤制时间之后说，拿起一块微温的蓝莓巧克力饼干咬了一口，“谢谢您的意见，看来巧克力酱要重新调制了。”  
　　“饼干可以加一点点盐，吃起来会比较香，我的房东太太说的。”克拉克帮着阿尔弗雷德接过捣碎巧克力和蓝莓的任务。  
　　“我都要嫉妒布鲁斯少爷了，能有您在他身边。”  
　　“能当他的朋友才是我的荣幸。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德微笑着摇头，不再多说。  
　　他们烤好曲奇饼之后又烤了一炉蓝莓巧克力饼干。这次饼干的盐加多了一点，但是阿尔弗雷德已经知道了一种新的口味，并且确信第三炉会是最终完成品。在等待饼干出炉时阿尔弗雷德表示想去客厅透透风，邀请克拉克到客厅坐坐，克拉克欣然答应。  
　　在弄明白前两炉不合格的蓝莓巧克力饼干已经在不知不觉中被工作中的克拉克吃了个精光之后，阿尔弗雷德笑着免去了克拉克的尴尬，从布鲁斯的曲奇饼里克扣了一小碟作为茶点，并泡上一壶奶茶，带着一套茶杯去了客厅。  
　　“您不必替布鲁斯少爷省着，”阿尔弗雷德给克拉克倒上一杯奶茶，“他本就不该吃太多甜食。”  
　　克拉克摇头。“信息素失调消耗相当大，他醒来时一定很饿。不过你说得对，我不必替他省着，能逮着阿尔弗雷德你亲自做的曲奇饼实在不容易。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德笑着看着他拿起曲奇饼，给自己也来了一块。“布鲁斯少爷真是身在福中不知福。”  
　　“他确实没有这个自觉。”克拉克细细地咀嚼着这充满了奶香味的曲奇饼，“但他利用起了他拥有的一切，做出了其他人不可能做到的事。”  
　　“我明白。看到你们这些超级英雄，我偶尔也会想，天啊，这丰功伟绩也有我那小少爷参与建造的一部分吗？但是，请您谅解，身为布鲁斯少爷的管家，我最自私自利的希望，是他能得到幸福和快乐，而不是满身的伤痕。”  
　　克拉克抿嘴。“我对此感到抱歉，但是这个世界不能没有蝙蝠侠。”  
　　“那么我们该庆幸这个世界有超人，”阿尔弗雷德向他挤了挤眼，“要不蝙蝠侠的臭脾气会把世界毁灭掉的。”  
　　克拉克笑起来。“我倒是想到了一种东西也许能够穿透他的固执。既然布鲁斯是一名omega，那么标记就是有可能的。”  
　　“那我真是求之不得。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
　　互相标记过的alpha与omega俗称“灵魂伴侣”，产生标记后他们只能与对方进行信息素融合，受限于信息素融合对象与心理方面的影响，其中一方死亡之后另一方很快也随之而去。但是每一对灵魂伴侣都深爱对方，他们之间会有极高的默契度和相当高的受孕率，据说部分灵魂伴侣还拥有心灵感应。如非天灾人祸，他们的平均寿命比其他人更长。  
　　“我会认为他值得这个。”克拉克十指交叉放在茶几上，“世界上最伟大的超级英雄之一，蝙蝠侠，与一名相爱的alpha互相标记，拥有一些孩子，幸福快乐地度过余生，那实在是……”他停顿了一下，“有些惊悚。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德难得地大笑起来。这时，一个浑厚慵懒的声调传来。  
　　“我该为你的想象力鼓掌吗，克拉克？标记？那种最顶尖的科学家都没研究出成因和作用机制、千万分之一概率的链接，也只有你这种童子军才会认为那会发生在一个特定的人身上。实际上‘标记之后双方越来越默契并且深爱对方’的说法在我看来更像是一种思维统治，主导的一方诱导另一方改变的成果。”  
　　用腰带随意绑着的睡袍里似乎没穿其他东西，精神饱满的布鲁斯从螺旋梯上走下来，到阿尔弗的旁边坐下，拿起克拉克面前的曲奇饼三两下就塞进嘴里。克拉克微笑地看着他干脆利落如同战士的动作，一点不满都没有。  
　　“午安，布鲁斯。我只是以一位老朋友的身份表达赞美，无论会不会有标记，无疑你都应该得到最好的。”  
　　“知道一点的人都这么说，真的，但是从你嘴里说出来让我吃惊。”布鲁斯把嘴里的曲奇饼囫囵吞下，喝了一大口奶茶，“为什么仍在这里？要是因为发现我是个omega而开始不相信我的强壮，一定要看到我完好如初走动如常地出现在你面前的话，我会鄙夷你。”  
　　正在给他倒上奶茶的管家不同意地看着他：“是我邀请克拉克少爷留下来尝试我新制的蓝莓巧克力饼干的，少爷。”  
　　布鲁斯的眼神闪了闪，把桌面上的一整碟曲奇饼都挪到了自己面前，拿起另一块咬了一口。“那我确信克拉克已经吃饱喝足了。”  
　　克拉克微笑。“要是我说我吃饱了恐怕你也不会相信，我的老伙计。毕竟，你是少数知道我能吞下钢铁的人。”  
　　布鲁斯瞪了他一眼。“但这不代表我会把‘我的’曲奇饼让给你。”  
　　“我也不相信你会。”  
　　克拉克大笑起来。很快布鲁斯也无法保持严肃，笑意弯曲了他的嘴角。那是多年的默契和心照不宣带来的毫不需要掩饰的快乐，如同初生婴儿一样赤裸得天经地义。  
　　阿尔弗雷德站了起来。“蓝莓巧克力饼干应该烤好了，我去端点出来。”然后他离开。  
　　他们仍无法完全收敛笑意。布鲁斯端起茶杯抿了一口，“昨天，谢谢款待。”  
　　“那是应该的。任何一位有责任心的alpha也不会丢下一位处于尴尬中的omega无动于衷。而且，”克拉克真诚地说，稍显羞赧，“我无法否认我乐在其中。和你进行信息素融合感觉很棒。”  
　　茶杯被放在碟子上，发出清脆的敲击声。  
　　“我也是。”布鲁斯交叉双腿，雪白的小腿在睡袍的缝隙中露出些许，仍留有昨天的痕迹。他后背靠上松软的沙发，双手搭在大腿上，目光炯炯地看着他，“我并没有固定的信息素融合对象，既然你是个alpha，克拉克我的老朋友，我可以邀请你成为我的固定信息素融合对象吗？”  
　　克拉克坚定地迎上这双美丽的眼睛。“只要你需要，布鲁斯。”


	3. 三

　　克拉克降落在阳台，浓郁的omega信息素已经把他彻底包围。  
　　“银行抢劫。”他简单说明了一下来迟的原因，披风和制服上衣随意丢在地上，被隔绝的alpha信息素一涌而出，攻城略地。  
　　布鲁斯只穿着宽松的浴袍，原本斜靠在床头看待签署文件的他迫不及待地放下纸张坐直了身体，在克拉克爬上床时深深地吸了一口气。  
　　“你闻起来真美味。”他说，凑近克拉克的胯部，收口并用地拉下裤子，“我希望你不介意。”话音将落，就已经含住了那根勃发的性器。  
　　“抱歉我来晚了。”克拉克用手指轻柔地梳着布鲁斯的头发，在布鲁斯开始用牙齿咬时猛然吸气，“拉奥啊……”  
　　布鲁斯得意的笑声因为嘴被填满而闷成哼声，随后更用力地吮吸性器分泌的汁液。克拉克纠结着推开他，布鲁斯一脸不满。  
　　“还没戴避孕套。”他说，伸手要从布鲁斯的床头柜中拿。  
　　“不。”布鲁斯拉回了他的手，“避孕套的味道很奇怪，等你进入我时再用。”  
　　克拉克接受了布鲁斯的提议，再次投入到alpha信息素提供者的角色当中。布鲁斯更加肆无忌惮地榨取他，他终于忍无可忍，按住布鲁斯的后脑勺，深深地把性器送进布鲁斯的嘴里。  
　　那呛到了布鲁斯，沉闷的咳嗽堵在布鲁斯的嗓子中，可是omega陡然飙高的兴奋意味让克拉克决定无视那些小小的声音。他扶着布鲁斯的脑袋，浅浅地退出一点，又更深地进入。  
　　布鲁斯的手在他的胯骨上抓挠，寻求支撑。喉咙的吞咽一下一下压迫克拉克的性器，让他同样兴奋异常。alpha的味道清晰无误地表达出侵略的意图，而omega颤抖着欢迎这样的举动。  
　　“亲爱的布鲁斯，如你所愿。”克拉克赤裸裸地宣布要满足布鲁斯信息素中暴露的欲望，随后粗长的性器便一次次摩擦布鲁斯的口腔和咽喉，在碰到的每一个细胞上留下alpha信息素，勾起布鲁斯生理性的渴望。  
　　布鲁斯分开的大腿用力压进床单中以缓解下体的瘙痒。分泌的体液已经透过睡袍濡湿了床单，丝质睡袍湿漉漉地粘着他的大腿内侧，可他的全副心神仍在嘴里的性器上。克拉克遵从天性的粗暴隐秘地满足了布鲁斯不为人知的轻微受虐癖，他大脑发昏浑身战栗，似乎用力吞咽性器就是他生命的全部意义。  
　　但克拉克退了出来。身为氪星人，他对omega信息素的渴求并不如地球人来得强烈，甚至算不上是必需品，这让他没有彻底沉迷在信息素融合中。布鲁斯略微红肿的嘴仍然张着，唾液和克拉克性器分泌的体液混合着在他嘴角留下一条水迹，茫然和不满的痕迹滞留在他的脸上。  
　　克拉克弯下腰亲吻他。布鲁斯这时才回过神来，与他唇舌交缠。他把布鲁斯放躺在床上，顺着嘴角到扬起的下巴，到露出的颈线和动脉，锁骨，拨开他睡袍的开襟，在挺立的乳头上停留。舔舐、吸吮、噬咬，布鲁斯抱着他的脑袋挺起胸，如雷的心跳撞击在他的耳膜上。  
　　“我的老天啊克拉克……”布鲁斯呻吟，一条腿从松散的浴袍中伸出圈在克拉克身上，大腿摩擦着他，把湿滑的黏液留在他身上，“我想要你，我的朋友，我现在需要你了。”  
　　克拉克抬起头，看到一双没有焦距的水润的蓝眼睛。“我要让你好好享受信息素融合，这是你应得的。”  
　　布鲁斯闭上了双眼，期待和渴求如同电流般让他全身发麻。“你就不能速战速决吗，我的好克拉克？”  
　　“不能。”克拉克回答，解下不能再松的浴袍腰带，亲吻他的肚脐，下腹，然后温热的气息喷在omega没有经过二次发育的阴茎上。相比alpha粗长的阴茎，omega的阴茎更短，勃起时也不会超过一个手掌的长度，睾丸更是小巧。克拉克用鼻尖碰了碰布鲁斯的阴茎，就让布鲁斯触电般弹跳了一下。然而克拉克却把它完完全全含进嘴里，布鲁斯大叫起来，抓紧了床单胡乱撕扯，显然那里产生的剧烈刺激超过了他的预期。  
　　克拉克没有就此放过他。那张能吞下钢铁的嘴如今吸吮着他的阴茎，舌头来回拨弄，布鲁斯在这极端的刺激下几乎无法发出声音，只是重重地喘息，大腿紧紧地夹住克拉克的头，下体分泌的液体一滴滴滴落在浴袍上。  
　　然后克拉克抬起了他的屁股，那张嘴放开了他的阴茎，在会阴处落下一个吻，紧接着覆上了彻底湿透了的入口。  
　　布鲁斯突然拿回了他的声音，无法自控地大喊大叫，随着克拉克的吸吮和舌头的入侵而尖叫或者停滞。omega的味道在alpha的进攻下节节败退，哭喊着投降。  
　　克拉克终于大发慈悲地放过了布鲁斯。布鲁斯安静下来，瞪大了被泪水模糊了的眼睛，那些刺激缓缓从他的大脑中褪去，他终于获得一丝喘息的空间。他看到了克拉克脱掉了仅剩的裤子，伸长了身体去够他的床头柜抽屉。那根诱人的性器在他面前一晃一晃的，让他移不开视线。  
　　他看着超人拿出避孕套，撕下包装。他想起上一次克拉克进入他的身体，只觉得所有的热潮都回来了。他撑起上半身，拿住那个湿滑的避孕套，克拉克看向他的眼神充满了惊奇。  
　　“让我。”布鲁斯说。克拉克放开了手，布鲁斯把避孕套套上了他的性器。这只平常戴着黑色橡胶手套的手握紧了他的性器一路缓慢地撸上去，把卷起来的避孕套妥帖地展开，再来回顺了顺。  
　　布鲁斯感到口干舌燥。他看向克拉克，再次躺下，分开双腿。“来吧，克拉克，我的老朋友。现在是我真正需要你的时候了。别再让我忍耐。”  
　　克拉克顺从地跪到他大腿之间，把他的大腿往上压，露出下面的入口。“我来了。”他说，没有一点犹豫地进入了他。  
　　两种信息素轰鸣起来，经过漫长的交流和比试，早已分出高低。omega的信息素飞快地缠绕着alpha的信息素，在两人又重又快的交合中纠缠、相溶。他们肢体纠缠，交换着唾液、汗液和体液，在对方身上留下自己的味道，最终结张开时，融合之后的味道再一次充盈在这个空间之中。已有经验的布鲁斯甚至在满涨的时候试着挪动了一下，仅仅一下，就被强烈的叠加的快感彻底击溃。  
　　布鲁斯安静地趴在克拉克身上，心跳与呼吸仍在平静的过程中，沉重的倦意就已经在把他的意识往下拉。克拉克单手抱着他的腰，一下一下地顺着他的脊背，那加重了他的倦意。  
　　“睡吧，布鲁斯，睡吧。有我在呢。”  
　　然后他忘记了今晚的工作计划，陷入了沉睡之中。  
　　***  
　　阿尔弗雷德走进主卧室时，里面飘荡着月季的味道。那是阳光、雨露，以及植物夹杂着青涩的芳香。阿尔弗雷德自然是知道这种味道的。自从布鲁斯与克拉克缔结了信息素融合的盟约，这味道大约一到两个月便会出现一次。短短半年，布鲁斯的信息素失调期便脱离了混乱，逐渐稳定在固定的日子中，变得易于预测，这对他与他的少爷来说都是值得高兴的事情。  
　　他把载着咖啡与金枪鱼三明治的托盘放在床头柜上，便无情地拉开了窗帘，把上午十点的阳光放进室内，替他唤醒他的雇主。  
　　床上那个侧身抱着被子的少爷痛苦地呻吟，把自己埋进松软的枕头之中，以期抗拒阳光的召唤。  
　　“您约了福克斯先生在十一点钟讨论飞机的自动驾驶系统改进，少爷，而现在已经是十点了。”  
　　那位少爷愤怒地坐起来并把枕头摔在地毯上。“为什么我没有把时间约在下午？”他忿忿不平地抱怨，即使对象是自己他都不打算口下留情。  
　　然而阿尔弗雷德仅仅陈述了一遍。“因为下午一点到晚上七点是您的值班时间。”  
　　瞭望塔值班，当然了，他昨天在克拉克到来前仍然记得。他自然也明白，他不得不立刻洗刷、吃早餐以及换上得体的服装，好在他赶在十一点前进入韦恩塔时足够光鲜靓丽。他把自己双腿丢在地毯上，支撑起整个体重，再靠着它们把自己移到洗手间。五分钟后他围着围巾出来时，已经彻底清醒了。  
　　“克拉克少爷让我转告您，他今天值早班，很抱歉您醒来时他不在您身边。”  
　　“我不是会做噩梦的小孩子，我不需要。”布鲁斯咬着三文治抱怨，“他该道歉的是没让我完成昨晚计划该完成的工作。”  
　　“恕我指出，布鲁斯少爷，他让您睡眠质量显著提高了。”  
　　“那是信息素融合的作用，自然的信息素融合方式显然更容易保持良好的身体素质，睡眠质量提高只是其中一部分。”  
　　“那请问，与您进行融合的对象又是谁呢？”  
　　布鲁斯把剩下的三文治都塞进了嘴里，让说出的话尽量模糊不清。“原因是融合，不是融合对象。”紧接着，他飞快地把咖啡喝光，穿上阿尔弗雷德已经准备好的西装，“快点出发吧，我可不想让卢修斯生气。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德不赞同地看了他一眼，没多说什么。  
　　***  
　　蝙蝠侠到达瞭望塔时，超人正在进行最后的交班工作，看见他进来值班室，打了个招呼。  
　　“蝙蝠侠。”  
　　“超人。”蝙蝠侠点头示意。  
　　“今天没什么事。缅甸有一场泥石流，太平洋海底的火山带一座小型火山爆发了，一只鸽子闯进了肯尼迪机场。难得的好日子。”  
　　“确实。”  
　　超人转过身看向他，脸上是温暖的笑容。“要咖啡吗？”  
　　“黑咖啡。”  
　　“无糖无奶。”超人接话，说着就飘了出去，“超级快递很快就到。”  
　　蝙蝠侠看着消失的背影，忍住了一个微笑。  
　　休息室里，闪电侠正在消灭面前的甜甜圈。“下午好超人，”他用媲美他外号的速度说，“我打赌你没看过那些用竹子和细木棍做的脆弱房子——算了你肯定看过。那些泥浆一滚下去就什么都没有了，怪吓人的。”  
　　超人露出一个理解的微笑，给两个一次性纸杯加上浓缩咖啡。  
　　“自然界的力量总是难以阻挡的。”  
　　“那可不包括你，不是吗？”闪电侠又消灭了十几个甜甜圈，嗖地消失又回来，桌子上放了二三十桶家庭装雪糕，“我的意思是，你天生就与众不同——怎么能体会那种感觉呢？”  
　　闪电侠并非天生拥有神速力，超人知道这个。“我不是无所不能。”他晃动着把奶泡倒进咖啡里，“而且老实说，一个彗星撞上一颗星球时也怪吓人的。幸运的是那颗星球上没有生命。”  
　　闪电侠愣住，然后大笑。“是啊，就是那种感觉。嘿蓝大个，我真喜欢你。”  
　　“‘人人都爱超人’。”超人哼哼，用一根硬质塑胶制成的搅拌棒在咖啡上摆弄。  
　　闪电侠终于注意到他的动作了。他突然就出现在超人身边，但是超人及时用手挡住了纸杯。  
　　“这是什么？”  
　　超人露出一个爽朗的笑容，用人类无法看见的速度给盖上了盖子。“秘密。”  
　　“嘿！”闪电侠不满地看着他拿着两杯咖啡离开，突然灵光一闪。“那是蝙蝠侠的？”  
　　超人转过身，对他神秘地笑了笑，彻底消失在了门口。  
　　“可他不是只喝黑咖啡吗？”闪电侠困惑地站在那里好一会儿，最后耸了耸肩。“管他呢。”他跑回桌子边，以不可思议的速度消耗离开了冰柜的雪糕。  
　　超人带着两杯咖啡，悠闲地飘过走道回到值班室。不是说他不喜欢脚踏实地地走路，但是能够不假装自己不会飞又不会引起骚动的时机实在少之又少。但是在这里，瞭望塔，这一切都那么正常，一点儿也不特别。  
　　“你的。”  
　　正在埋头查阅资料的蝙蝠侠伸出手，准确无误地接过了咖啡，不在意地凑在杯盖口上喝了一口，诧异地打开盖子，紧接着看向超人。  
　　超人微笑着，那是一直以来面对公众的那种让人安心的精确角度。正常的角度。“黑咖啡。”他说。  
　　没有人知道那双苍白的目镜后面的眼睛闪过了怎样的光芒。最终蝙蝠侠盖上了盖子，重新埋头继续之前的工作。  
　　“谢谢。”


	4. 四

　　玛莎·肯特把冰箱里存放的用糖水泡了一晚上的苹果块拿出来，指挥着克拉克把烤到半熟的派底拿出来，哼着歌将苹果块倒进去，用勺子铺平。  
　　克拉克向着外面看了一眼，用布擦了擦手。“妈，他们到了。我先去开门。”  
　　“噢，他们来得真早。”玛莎抬头往客厅看了一眼，加快了铺平的速度，“我很快就到。”  
　　克拉克打开门，带着笑意看向乡村小路遥远的一端。一辆黑色林肯从地平线的那端缓缓驶来。那是一段挺长的路，当车越来越近时就会发现速度实际上比之前看到的快得多，直到在克拉克面前一个急停，带起的风把克拉克的头发吹得扬了起来。驾驶座的门打开了，伸下来一条穿着运动裤和耐克鞋的腿，车门后的人带着开朗的笑容。  
　　“布鲁斯老伙计。”克拉克一把拉起驾驶座上人伸出的手，接着就是一个亲密的拥抱。  
　　“谢谢邀请我们过来度过周末。”布鲁斯在他肩膀上说，“我已经闻到苹果派的香味啦，玛莎在里面，是吗？”  
　　“是的。”克拉克松开了手，挽着布鲁斯的后背，“请进屋——阿尔弗雷德，你也请进。妈——”  
　　“布鲁斯，阿尔弗雷德，好久不见。”重新把半成品苹果派塞回烤箱里之后走出来的玛莎打招呼，“你们该让克拉克去接的，这一路过来可真远。”  
　　“这样可不能欣赏沿途的风景了。”布鲁斯拥抱了玛莎。  
　　阿尔弗雷德在后面状似木然地补充：“布鲁斯老爷相当享受从高谭到斯莫维尔镇之间的国道和州际公路上时速超200公里也没有罚单和紧随而至的警察这点。”  
　　克拉克不赞同地看着他：“布鲁斯？”  
　　布鲁斯脸色微红：“阿尔弗雷德！”  
　　阿尔弗雷德一副置身事外的模样：“玛莎女士，我们带了一只羊腿和一点蓝莓巧克力饼干。苹果派和玉米浓汤交由您负责，烤羊腿就交给我吧。”他冲着玛莎举了举手上拿着的两个袋子，绕过他们两个走进屋里，“如果您有什么体力活需要人干，请让布鲁斯少爷来，他正年轻，正是精力旺盛的时候呢。”  
　　玛莎咯咯地笑了起来。“我明白了，阿尔弗雷德。布鲁斯，你能和克拉克一起去帮我摘点玉米回来吗？我要调玉米浓汤的汤底。”  
　　“好的，女士。”布鲁斯牵起玛莎的手，弯下腰亲吻她的手背，“乐意为您效劳。”  
　　玛莎笑得更灿烂了。在他身后，克拉克刚扛起他的林肯把它搬到了车库。布鲁斯在玛莎的目光下跟随着克拉克，走进上午十点的阳光里。阳光洒在他一身蓝白色的运动套装上，一点都不像全美第七富豪，更不像正义联盟里那个黑漆漆整天躲在阴影里的蝙蝠侠。  
　　他们肩并肩走在乡间的水泥路上，这段路他们都烂熟于心——布鲁斯第一次来到这一片玉米地时，他还没有习惯毫无遮挡的阳光和空旷的田野，那让他觉得自己像剥光了似的。现在的他习惯了这一切，甚至相当享受这种坦坦荡荡无需遮掩的感觉。他不需要装扮成谁，没有一个框定的角色设定，他就是他。  
　　克拉克开始跟布鲁斯讲述一般人在公路上开车开到200公里究竟有多危险，而且那不是有保护装置的蝙蝠车，只是普通的市民常用的日常车。布鲁斯飞快地抱歉，并错开了话题。他们开始谈论联盟最近的几个任务，关于戴安娜的过分耿直经常会有出人意料的效果和沙赞需要更多的指导，因为他即使本身是个小男孩，但是市民会以成年人的要求去看待身为沙赞的他。  
　　后来他们谈论到夏威夷的沙滩和热情洋溢的美人，拉斯维加斯的浮华与北极的寒冷，意大利的披萨日本的寿司和中国的小笼包。在一片成熟的、绿色点缀满满秋收的黄色的田上取下饱满成熟的玉米棒，从杂交技术争论到转基因技术，又发散到美国农业现状。不知不觉他们已经取下了远超一份玉米浓汤的成熟玉米，在泥地上堆成了小山。为了究竟是樱桃还是蓝莓更好吃，他们决定用向对方丢玉米棒上扯下来的苞片定胜负，直到联盟的紧急联络信号响起。  
　　“超人，中东发现自杀式袭击和成吨的炸弹，我们需要你。”  
　　“我现在过去。”克拉克回答。布鲁斯对他点点头，他就飞上了天空，地上只剩下成堆的绿色苞片和克拉克身上的衣服。  
　　布鲁斯一个把剩下的玉米剥干净，装进带过来的布袋子里，把地上克拉克的衣服拎起来甩了甩搭在手上，一个人哼着歌走了回去。  
　　“玛莎，很抱歉告诉你联盟有急事，克拉克已经过去了。”布鲁斯把手上装着玉米的袋子搁在流理台上，“不过他能赶回来吃午饭。”  
　　“噢，他经常这样，请别介意。”玛莎回答。  
　　“不可能。”布鲁斯笑说，“我可也是经常这样的人，阿尔弗雷德作证。我来帮你把玉米粒取出来吧，请给我一把刀子。”  
　　“那实在太感谢了。”玛莎说着把小刀给了他，开始烧开水，看到布鲁斯挽了个刀花时惊叹，“克拉克说你一个人能把厨房毁了，我可不信。”  
　　布鲁斯脸色微红地把玉米粒切下来：“克拉克没说错，我天生跟灶台合不来。”  
　　“是这样吗？”玛莎惊奇地问。  
　　阿尔弗雷德看了一眼布鲁斯：“布鲁斯少爷的刀工相当不错。”  
　　“难以置信。”玛莎摇摇头，“我是说，你可是——”  
　　“蝙蝠侠，”布鲁斯把光秃秃的玉米芯放一边，换了一根，三两下又切好了，“不是厨师。”  
　　“有道理。请原谅我。”  
　　“别介意，这对我来说连小问题都算不上。我有阿尔弗雷德。”  
　　“以及外卖电话。”阿尔弗雷德飞快地说服。玛莎忍不住大笑起来，把光秃秃的玉米棒丢进开水锅里，很快布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德也没法维持严肃了。  
　　面粉倒进炒锅，混进融化的黄油中，快速翻炒，很快就变成金黄色，散发出淡淡的香味。布鲁斯询问过玛莎后把余下的玉米棒都丢到烧水的锅里，把玉米粒放进装着火腿粒的海碗里，一起递给了玛莎。  
　　那锅玉米棒水沸腾了一会儿，也开始弥漫玉米香味。阿尔弗雷德把烤箱里的羊腿拿出来，让布鲁斯帮他把调好的那碗酱料递过去，好涂第二遍酱料，之后布鲁斯就把锅里的玉米棒挑出来丢掉，玛莎把炒好的面粉和玉米火腿粒全部倒进去，搅拌均匀，等它烧开之后再小火烧一会儿。  
　　烤肉，玉米浓汤，还有已经做好的苹果派和小甜饼。餐点并不丰富，但是布鲁斯感觉到满足。在等待的间隙中，他给玛莎讲述一些联盟里的见闻，不会透露重要的秘密，但足够有趣，偶尔夹杂了一点不可能对其他联盟成员透露的抱怨，比如为了维持蝙蝠侠的形象他不能在瞭望塔的饭堂里明确表达出对青椒的厌恶和芝士蛋糕的偏好，以及几个总是学不会避开摄像头的成员热爱在角落里表达爱意。  
　　但是笑话没能持续太长时间。联盟的紧急联络信号再一次响了起来，是尚。  
　　“超人被魔法击中，暂时失去了超能力，午夜医生正在给他做身体检查。”  
　　“我现在就过去。”布鲁斯飞快地说，然后向玛莎致以歉意，“很抱歉我现在就要赶去联盟。”  
　　“不，别道歉，快去吧。”玛莎克制自己的担心，但是显然有点失败。布鲁斯拥抱了她。  
　　“我们很快就回来，不会有问题的，我保证。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德已经把备用的装备从车尾箱拿了出来，他飞快地回到房间换上蝙蝠装，就跑去了仓库。那里是克拉克设置的其中一个到瞭望塔的传送点，布鲁斯亲自安装的。  
　　尚已经在瞭望塔的传送装置旁等着了。他们一边快步走向医疗舱，尚一边跟他描述情况：“我们没料到那个组织会有个巫师，扎塔娜正在研究魔法的破解方法。身体检查结果刚刚出来，除了没有了氪星人的一切特征之外，他现在是个健康、正常的普通人。”  
　　蝙蝠侠停了下来。现在他们在医疗舱门口了。  
　　“这个世界需要超人。”  
　　“扎塔娜有线索了，只是需要点时间。”  
　　“多久？”  
　　“顺利的话，一到两天。”  
　　“可以接受。”蝙蝠侠点点头，往前迈了一步。感应门自动打开了，超人坐在木制的椅子上，午夜医生站在旁边，像是正在谈论什么。  
　　“蝙蝠侠。”超人像往日一样带着笑意，“你不必来的，我这就要回去了。”  
　　“瞎说。”他毫不留情地指出，“从现在开始，我必须保证你的安全。”  
　　“谢谢。”超人站起来，跟午夜医生要了他手上那一沓打印版体检报告，抓过蝙蝠侠的手就往外走，“让我们回家吧，我要饿死了，你不知道把那堆炸弹丢太阳去是多远的一段路。”  
　　“容我指出，外太空就没有剧烈爆炸需要的氧气了。”  
　　“但是不能让它们就这么变成太空垃圾，近地轨道的那种。还记得我们组织的那次清理太空垃圾的志愿行动吗？那可真可怕。”他躲开了蝙蝠侠伸向手上体检报告的手，“等晚上你再考虑这个，别给妈看到，她会担心。”  
　　蝙蝠侠吞下了“她已经在担心”这句话，任由传送的光芒刷过，“哗”，他们又在堪萨斯州了。超人把手上的报告折成小方块，打开万能腰带上他知道的那格用来临时存放小证物的格子，飞快地把体检报告塞进去盖上。  
　　“晚上才能看。”超人重新强调，“我们得假装要谈谈，才能理所当然地回房间换衣服。明白不？”  
　　蝙蝠侠有种看到在想方设法欺骗家长的小孩子的错觉，露出了一个细微的笑容，大步走向肯特家的老房子。  
　　“嘿，你明白了吗？！”超人小声地跟在后面追问。  
　　“玛莎，阿尔弗雷德，我们回来了。”他感觉到身后超人硬挤出来的正常，在玛莎开心地看到他的宝贝儿子安全到家时终于大发慈悲，“我需要克拉克上去帮我点小忙，很快就好。”  
　　“那当然可以。”玛莎回答，“午饭已经做好啦，你们快一点，我们可不等你们！”  
　　“我们会的，”放松下来的超人灿烂地笑着，“我们也快饿死啦。”  
　　在二楼的过道上，克拉克小声地向布鲁斯道谢，布鲁斯挑了挑嘴角，就进了自己的客房。克拉克也赶紧躲进自己房间，用正常人能用的最快速度把身上的超人装脱下来换上日常服。  
　　肯特家刚好有两个客房，阿尔弗雷德住一楼的那件，布鲁斯理所当然地就住了二楼，在克拉克旁边。克拉克另一边的房间是玛莎的。  
　　克拉克换好衣服出来，就看到布鲁斯也从房间里出来了。虽然布鲁斯装备多，但是熟练，这套也是简易装备。烤羊腿的浓郁香味传了过来，他们一前一后地走下楼梯。  
　　“事实上，”克拉克在他身后轻声说，“我很高兴你来接我。”  
　　“你知道我会去。”  
　　“但是跟看到你来了不一样。”  
　　他们没有说更多，因为玛莎已经端上内里馅料仍然热腾腾的苹果派，宣布午餐开始了。

TBC


	5. 五

　　布鲁斯坐在床边，正在看克拉克的体检报告。上面罗列的一系列测试项目和参数都很正常，太正常了，以至于除了“克拉克变成了普通人”以外没有什么其他结论。然而这时候，一种奇怪的味道钻进布鲁斯的嗅觉里，并不浓重，也没有侵略性，但是非常有存在感。那闻起来……很难形容，似乎有点像玉米的香味？以至于布鲁斯忽然觉得有点饿。  
　　鉴于现在是深夜一点，阿尔弗雷德和玛莎肯定都睡了，布鲁斯想大概是克拉克睡不着又饿了。他放下那份体检报告，决定加入克拉克。这不是克拉克第一次失去超能力，布鲁斯也不觉得会是最后一次，但是克拉克受到的压力从来不会少。他只是不怎么表达出来。  
　　他会跟克拉克分享人类时光和这道未知甜点，布鲁斯想，走过二楼过道。那种香甜的味道更清晰了。他停留在味道散出来的克拉克的房间门前，忽然明白了这是什么。当然了，现在克拉克是个纯然的人类，他自然是会……信息素失调的。  
　　他敲了敲克拉克的房门。  
　　一丝喘息，和很快变得浓烈的味道从门缝间散出来。  
　　“布、布鲁斯……”  
　　布鲁斯等了一会儿，发现房门并没有开启的迹象，他又敲了敲，贴在门上低声说：“让我进去。你没经历过这个，你需要我。”  
　　里面产来悉悉索索的细碎声音，可能还把枕头或者什么带到地上了。门只开了一半，克拉克抵在半开的门上，轻微地颤抖，眼睛盯着地板：“布鲁斯……”  
　　没等他说完，布鲁斯就钻进房间里，顺手把门带上了。  
　　“我打赌你原本打算自己熬一个晚上。”布鲁斯流畅地把他推到床上，被信息素包围激发出他自身的信息素，几乎让他自己也立刻就进入状态了，他看着不知所措的克拉克笑着摇头，“你是个傻瓜。还记得你跟我说的那句话吗？你需要这个，我能帮你，就这么简单。”  
　　“谢谢。”克拉克说，在信息素互相缠绕时拥抱他的朋友，亲密地交换唾液。那让他好受多了，也渴望多了。他不知道自己也会有经历人类失调期的一天。现在的他再也没法像以前那样总与性冲动隔着一层薄薄的膜，在布鲁斯把他推到床上、拉下裤头、吞下阴茎时被欲望抓住。  
　　“老天啊。”他呻吟，按着布鲁斯脑袋的手颤抖着害怕弄伤这个人类，全然忘记自己现在一点超能力都没有，施予布鲁斯的力道更像是抚摸。  
　　布鲁斯的舌头压着阴茎的底部然后后退，让勃起的阴茎被他的口腔摩擦，剩下头部时停下，舌尖填进冠状沟舔弄，时不时吸吮顶部溢出来的微咸的透明液体。克拉克只觉得自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，无法离开这奇妙的感觉，手上的力道却还是那么轻。  
　　布鲁斯明显感觉到了异常。他吐出阴茎，抬起头看着克拉克蒙上一层薄雾的眼睛：“感觉好吗？”  
　　克拉克蠕动嘴唇，最终回答：“别停下。”  
　　布鲁斯笑了。他抓住克拉克的阴茎不轻不重地搓揉：“你现在没有超能力，你不会伤到我的。”  
　　“求你！”克拉克催促，听明白了的他按着布鲁斯脑袋的手尝试性地增加力道。布鲁斯重新把他的阴茎包裹起来时他长长地叹息，增加的力道把布鲁斯的脑袋深深地按下去。  
　　布鲁斯发出含糊的声音，但是即使现在克拉克不可能听懂布鲁斯想说什么，信息素的躁动也能表达他的兴奋。布鲁斯挣扎着把阴茎从喉咙里抽出，又被克拉克按了下去，胯部也同时挺起来，一前一后几乎让布鲁斯措手不及。半对抗性质地，克拉克感觉到了从未感受过的一部分。并不是说他以前没有这么享受，而是没有这么投入，全身心地渴望。他对信息素失调造成的冲动近乎没有经验，看布鲁斯被欲望冲刷与自己亲身体验总是相差甚远。  
　　现在他只是想更加深入布鲁斯的喉咙，而且一点都不打算停下来。  
　　然而布鲁斯拒绝了他的提议。在克拉克不适用超能力时，就从来没有打赢过布鲁斯，这就是为什么布鲁斯能轻易摆脱他由双手和阴茎造成的钳制，并且把他往床的中间推。  
　　“躺平了，小镇男孩，我要骑上去。”  
　　克拉克听从了布鲁斯的命令，并且花费了些许时间把自己脱光。他嫌这22秒太长了，毕竟以往他都能动用超级速度。布鲁斯跨跪在他腰上脱掉上衣，克拉克在自己明白自己在做什么之前就把手放在了布鲁斯的会阴上。  
　　布鲁斯只是把自己的下体往他的手上挑逗地前后摩擦。克拉克感觉到一丝潮湿，恍然间明白布鲁斯的身体已经为他准备好了。信息素飞快地纠缠在一起，互相打闹。  
　　“你到底要不要我脱裤子？”布鲁斯眨着泛着水光的眼睛问，屁股还在前后晃动。克拉克不舍地移动他的手心，狠狠地拍打了布鲁斯的屁股一下，决定自己动手，把布鲁斯的裤头扯下来，就去抓布鲁斯的阴茎和睾丸。  
　　布鲁斯笑了起来，有点艰难地就着这个姿势脱了一条腿再去脱另一条。克拉克的手放开了他的阴茎，转而摸到一片湿滑的入口，插入一个指节。  
　　布鲁斯重重地喘息，不自觉地轻微上下移动，但是克拉克没如他愿进行抽插动作，只是放在那里，随着他的身体上下移动。他盯着布鲁斯一览无遗的下体，不太在乎地提醒：“我这里没有准备安全套，显然也不可能立刻去买。”  
　　“让安全套滚吧，现在的你根本连‘压制’的边都够不上，更别想让我怀孕。”布鲁斯粗鲁地说，高高地抬起屁股吧自己从手指上取出，双手从后背扶住那根指着他的不能再硬的阴茎在股缝间寻找对准自己的欲望之源，一点一点地坐了下去。  
　　克拉克盯着布鲁斯起伏的胸，看着皮肤下的肌肉如水般流动，移不开眼睛。信息素快乐地彼此逗弄，分散成一小股一小股，互相穿插，亲密无间。布鲁斯双手撑在他的腹肌上，大腿肌肉起伏间身体上下移动，把他的阴茎埋进去又抽出来，火热的内部紧紧收缩，唯一的目标就是要把他榨出来。很快克拉克就发现自己不能克制地向上抬起胯部，去享受布鲁斯的臀肉拍击在大腿根部的感觉。他把布鲁斯拉得弯下腰，好让他能揉捏布鲁斯的胸肌和褐色的乳头。布鲁斯发出克制的呻吟，更用力地上下移动，用身体去吸吮克拉克。  
　　房间里剩下人类粗重的喘息、肉体的拍打声音和浓郁的信息素味道。克拉克很快就发现他快要攀向高潮，远比不上身为超人时。他咬咬牙，属于Alpha的求胜天性迫使他停止了布鲁斯的动作。  
　　“转过去。”他说，舔舔嘴唇，“我想从后面看你。”  
　　布鲁斯听从了。他把自己抽出来，透明的分泌液被阴茎带出，有不少沾在了大腿根上，在他用膝盖把自己调换位置时闪闪发光。克拉克扶住了他的腰，又调整了一下角度。现在布鲁斯面对着克拉克房间里唯一的窗户了。那扇窗户大开着，他赤裸的身体正面对着斯莫维尔镇一望无际的玉米田，夜风吹弯玉米杆时他也觉得身上沾上了些许凉意，心跳声从未这么清晰地在耳边轰鸣。  
　　“最近的维克家也在三公里外，夜晚不会有人走这条路的。”克拉克放在他腰上的手催促地搓揉。布鲁斯咬咬牙，抬起上半身，重新把克拉克的性器填进他的身体里。  
　　这次克拉克从后背揽住他的腰，但是没有抬动胯部，全然让布鲁斯自己来。他喜欢布鲁斯后背肌肉群在皮肤下水流般的滚动，他亲吻啃咬布鲁斯的肩膀，一只手松松地在布鲁斯阴茎根部圈成圈，在布鲁斯上下时能同时在里面进出。  
　　布鲁斯只动作了几下就开始发出啜泣的声音。他手圈起来的圈太松了，只是轻轻地碰触，把布鲁斯挑逗得异常厉害却不给予满足，赤身裸体地面对户外也让他更加敏感。布鲁斯收紧了屁股，但是后面的满足却不能完全取代前面挑起来的欲望。他要伸手给自己缓解，却被克拉克命令。  
　　“不准用手。”  
　　布鲁斯哀鸣一声，却听话地没有碰触自己。但是渴望越来越清晰，一刻不停地吞吐阴茎也不能缓解多少。最后他啜泣着，带着哭腔哀求：“克拉克……前面，前面……求你……”  
　　克拉克拒绝了：“不，你只能这样直到射出来。”  
　　布鲁斯呜咽，不敢置信地摇头，在又一阵夜风吹过玉米田时颤抖，更快、更重地动作，也更用力地撞在克拉克的手上和下体上。克拉克着迷地沉浸在布鲁斯求而不得的欲望中，他甚至忘了事实上并不是布鲁斯处在信息素失调期中。他只是为此激动，不能自已地要把布鲁斯逼得更紧，直到他猛然收紧他的手，让布鲁斯惊叫着射了出来。  
　　他体贴地让布鲁斯靠在他身上喘息，把布鲁斯射在他手上的白色液体抹在布鲁斯自己的阴茎和胯部。布鲁斯把他的手拿起来放到嘴边，一点一点地舔舐，仍然含着克拉克阴茎的环状肌肉一下一下收缩，全然不顾现在他仍然是正面对着室外。  
　　“你感到安全。”克拉克轻声说。  
　　“我相信你。”布鲁斯陈述，他的胸膛仍在大幅度起伏。  
　　猛然席卷而来的渴望让克拉克把布鲁斯推揉着躺在床上，架起结实的双腿。布鲁斯拿过一个枕头垫在臀部，克拉克发现自己没法轻松托起布鲁斯屁股时懊恼地就着枕头狠狠插入。那打断了布鲁斯的笑声，让笑声变成了呻吟。  
　　“我没法停下来。这就是人类Alpha的信息素失调症状？”现在这个时刻，布鲁斯的身体对克拉克来说就像方糖之于马，甜蜜、渴望、怎样都不够。  
　　“接近。”布鲁斯在喘息和呻吟间回答，“在——信息素融合之前，很难停下来。”  
　　“我想把你……”克拉克犹豫着要不要说出来，这种想法对他的老朋友来说有点冒犯了。但是他的老朋友发现了他的犹豫，猛地用力闭起眼睛的同时绞紧了环状肌肉，那让他把剩下的话脱口而出。“我想把你逼到尽头，让你哭着求我要更多。”  
　　“就像……你刚才做的那样？”布鲁斯把身下的床单抓了满手，明天肯定会留下皱褶，“Alpha普遍的倾向就是这样——哈啊……不是说没有特殊，但是大部分就是这样。”  
　　“……然后让你哭着求不要。”  
　　“呃啊——”布鲁斯现在红得像煮熟了的虾，咬住自己的手腕抵抗脱口的呻吟，好一会儿才拉回控制力，勉力点头，“这也是……Alpha特性。你得正确看待信息素融合这个行为本身，激素水平的升高会让人更容易偏激。”  
　　克拉克低头含住了他的乳头，牙齿轻轻碾压，含糊地说：“我还想让你怀孕。”  
　　“我也想。每一次。”布鲁斯冷静地回答，配上现在沉浸在性欲里的样子让克拉克感到惊奇，“Alpha特性和Omega特性，你不需要太在乎。那只是融合期间的冲动之一，第二天早上你就会忘记了。而且，”布鲁斯迎合着他的进入，停顿了一下，继续回答，“现在我丢你下床可远比你让我怀孕容易得多，小镇男孩。”  
　　但是布鲁斯的身体在抖。他胸膛整片都红透了，下体湿得一塌糊涂，撑满了的入口因为长时间的摩擦而发红。克拉克着迷地用尽全力进入布鲁斯，吸吮布鲁斯通红的胸，一点点向上直到在脖子上多添了几个印子，才迟缓地意识到布鲁斯的状态在之前他见过。他知道他该怎么办。  
　　“为我高潮，布鲁斯。”他轻柔地邀请。  
　　他看着布鲁斯持续地呻吟，眼睛失去焦距，阴茎再一次吐出白色的体液，绞紧他的身体痉挛着胡乱扒拉直到攀着克拉克的身体像是船找回了自己丢失的锚。  
　　原来在普通人的视角下，布鲁斯是这个样子。  
　　克拉克无法逼迫自己不射在布鲁斯体内。  
　　互相纠缠的信息素飞快地合为一体就像本该如此，白月季的味道弥漫在房间里，安抚他们高潮后疲惫的身体和精神。克拉克扯过被他们挤得掉地上的被子，把开始犯困的布鲁斯抱在怀里，手臂环过布鲁斯的脖子。布鲁斯蹭了蹭，枕在手臂上，脑袋埋进他下巴和脖子构造的凹陷，手搭在他的腰上。  
　　“你知道无论发生什么都可以找我的，傻瓜。”  
　　克拉克微笑。“很荣幸认识你。”  
　　“这个世界才该感到荣幸。”布鲁斯嘟哝。  
　　克拉克很快就听到了轻轻的鼾声。他压好被子边角，手自然地揽住布鲁斯的腰，手指有一下没一下地划过尾椎处的凹陷，不知不觉地被普通人该有的疲惫卷进梦乡。


	6. 六

　　阳光很温暖，被窝也很温暖，只是手很麻。克拉克眨了眨惺忪的眼睛，迟缓地发现他下巴下面窝着一个漆黑的脑袋。  
　　对了，他昨晚和布鲁斯……  
　　“唔……”布鲁斯发出含糊的声音，把脑袋更紧地埋进他的胸膛和床垫之间，躲避毫无遮拦的阳光。  
　　克拉克不太清醒地犹豫着，试图在不弄醒布鲁斯和拯救自己的手臂之间寻找到两全其美的答案，眼睛又迷迷糊糊地重新闭上了。  
　　又过了不知道多久，怀里的人推开了他，他才睡眼惺忪地醒过来，收回了似乎已经失去知觉的手。  
　　“……早安，布鲁斯……”他完好的手揉着眼睛，直到发现布鲁斯盯着他的目光相当奇异，“怎么了？”  
　　一只手点在了他左边锁骨侧面。  
　　“这是什么？”  
　　“什么？”克拉克不明所以地低头，因为角度问题只看到隐约有个粉红的印子，“吻痕？嘶——我的手又麻又疼的。”  
　　那是布鲁斯枕了一夜的手臂。布鲁斯的态度柔和了下来。  
　　“这个吻痕长得也太像韦恩家家徽了。”布鲁斯给出了答案。  
　　“你是说……？”克拉克盯着布鲁斯的表情，以确定他是玩笑还是什么，“可你——”  
　　布鲁斯顺着他的目光在自己赤裸的身上寻找，但是除了有点尴尬的狼藉之外一无所获。  
　　“可能不是，也许——”  
　　“转过去。”克拉克说，“让我看看你后背。”  
　　布鲁斯停顿了一下，转过身去下了床，站在床边，把整个赤裸的后背都展现在克拉克面前。  
　　这下克拉克看到了。在布鲁斯的尾椎骨上，凹陷的脊线最后的位置，他的手指微微发痒因为他发现那是他昨晚最后抱着布鲁斯入睡时手指摸着的地方，有一个同样淡淡血色的印子。一个S盾牌印子。  
　　“……有吗？”布鲁斯不确定地问。  
　　“有。”克拉克舔舔舌头，碰触那个印子的位置，“在……这里。”  
　　“该死。”布鲁斯扭过身想看看自己的后背，但是失败了。克拉克抓了抓头发，抓起自己的手机拍了张照片递过去。  
　　“你看看。抱歉我这里没有镜子，得去卫生间。”  
　　“……克拉克。”  
　　“唔？”  
　　布鲁斯把手机递回给他：“我觉得我们最好趁玛莎和阿尔弗雷德没起来之前先去洗个澡，再把床单洗了。”  
　　“噢天。”克拉克掩面，“妈还不知道这件事。”  
　　“那就把床单烧了。”他抓过丢在地上的睡衣裤，咧了咧嘴，“开玩笑的。藏起来，然后很抱歉你今天得跟我回哥谭一趟了。”  
　　“我明白。一起洗？”  
　　“好。”  
　　他们一前一后冲进卫生间，轮流在水流下打湿自己再涂上沐浴液，就像以前任何一次紧急行动前或者条件有限时一样，会在发现对方有没清理到的位置时顺手抹抹。  
　　很快他们就从狭窄的卫生间里出来了。把那张沾了干涸体液的床单卷卷塞进床底下等下一次超人回归时顺便清理掉，铺上新的床单，克拉克开始庆幸昨晚的床单是沃尔玛买一送一的特价商品，同时购入了一对双胞胎。  
　　奇妙的是，在他仍有超能力时，这一切都不会给他带来一个忙碌的清晨，可他实际上对此并没有什么不满，甚至更有实感。  
　　斯莫维尔镇这片平原上的风把房间里的味道吹散得七七八八，两个大男人站在干净的床单边上相对而笑，与儿时共同分享一个不能被家长知道的秘密一样亲密而快乐。布鲁斯眨了眨眼睛，轻轻打了个呵欠。克拉克才想起来，虽然太阳已经完全升起，但其实还只是在早上七点。  
　　“你再睡会儿吧？我去热一下早餐。牛奶玉米麦片怎么样？”  
　　“我已经清醒了。”布鲁斯抓抓被水打湿的头发，“让我换一下衣服我就去帮忙，怎么样？”  
　　克拉克一向不怎么拒绝布鲁斯。  
　　很快玛莎也起床了。她笑意盈盈地看到两个大男孩儿在厨房分享想法，便转而去打扫门厅。阿尔弗雷德也加入了她，当布鲁斯和克拉克把这份简单但艰难的早餐放到饭厅桌面，阿尔弗雷德感叹万千地表示克拉克令人印象深刻。离开的时候玛莎给布鲁斯递上一小箱子玉米，让克拉克在回大都会之前先送送他们。克拉克对不需要另外找理由相当欢迎。  
　　然后阿尔弗雷德称职地为布鲁斯打开了后座车门，克拉克不容反抗地笑着看着布鲁斯。布鲁斯撇撇嘴，不情不愿地放弃了驾驶权，安分地坐到了后座上。克拉克笑着摇头，在玛莎掩嘴而笑时跟着坐在了后座上。  
　　离开了斯莫维尔镇，布鲁斯凑到克拉克跟前，解开为了遮挡粉红色印子而特意换上的宽大衬衫的扣子。微凉的指尖碰触，在印记上轻轻抚过。  
　　“事实上，”布鲁斯喃喃自语，“我挺喜欢你锁骨的形状。”  
　　“谢谢。”克拉克回答。  
　　然后布鲁斯靠在他的肩膀上睡着了。他忽然觉得有点困，微微打了个呵欠，轻轻把脑袋搁在布鲁斯黑色的短发之上。  
　　***  
　　克拉克并不是第一次来到莱斯利·霍普金斯医生的VIP接诊室。他送过重伤的布鲁斯过来，也带过霍普金斯医生前往庄园，但是大部分情况下他都是作为超人或者布鲁斯的朋友，而非病人的身份前来。霍普金斯医生看着他的眼神都略带奇妙。  
　　“所以，让我猜猜，这位克拉克·肯特就是让我们的男孩摆脱信息素补充剂的神奇先生？”  
　　“是的，莱斯利小姐。”阿尔弗雷德回答。  
　　“好了，那么，肯特先生，韦恩先生，你们如此急切地要见我，是因为什么？”  
　　不知为何，当初克拉克选择帮助布鲁斯时，从没想过这会是一件令人尴尬的事情，他觉得那是理所当然的。可现在他只想把自己藏起来。他知道布鲁斯也有相同的感受，因为坐在身边的布鲁斯悄悄地握住了他的手，手心里有一丝潮湿。  
　　于是他反手与布鲁斯十指相扣。他看向霍普金斯，解开脖子上的两颗扣子，拉开。  
　　“是因为这个，霍普金斯医生，我们出现了标记的体征。”  
　　霍普金斯医生专注地看着那个淡红色的印子，几乎离开了座位。  
　　“我从来不知道韦恩家的家徽是这样来的。”  
　　布鲁斯轻咳了一下：“能确定这是真正的标记吗？”  
　　这让霍普金斯的注意力转向了他。她面带微笑，像是研究者发现罕见的案例——老实说这就是现在的情况——问：“你身上的呢？”  
　　“非得——看吗？”布鲁斯嘟哝，在克拉克握了握他的手后不情不愿地站了起来，转过身，把衣服下摆撩起，裤沿往下扯。  
　　一个淡红的、清晰无误的超人标志正正印在上面。  
　　“操。”霍普金斯医生脱口而出，猛地看向克拉克，“你就是——那就说得通了。我一直都觉得你们俩有点什么，连我楼下那家人的小女儿都同意。”  
　　“什——？”克拉克惊讶地问，“我们——我们一直都只是朋友，非常要好的那种。我们从没有——从没有——”  
　　“从没有交往。”布鲁斯接话，若有所思，“戴安娜也问过我是不是在和你交往。”  
　　“我以为只有哈尔会这样问。你知道他的。”克拉克喏喏地说，“可是我们真的不是……”  
　　“我也不觉得是。”转而，布鲁斯问，“莱斯利，为什么你们都这样认为？”  
　　“耶稣基督耶和华啊。”霍普金斯医生坐回座位上，“阿尔弗雷德，他们一直都这样？”  
　　阿尔弗雷德微微翘起嘴角。“无话不谈，性命相交，分享彼此的秘密，享受彼此的陪伴。‘非常要好的朋友’。”  
　　霍普金斯医生把脸埋进手心里搓揉了几秒钟，才重新振作起来。“我明白了。你们，先抽血。化验结果下午我会电话通知你们。但是我要警告你们的是，印记已经出现，标记有84.65%的几率是真的，所以接下来，除非你们决定要一个孩子，否则无论你们怎么‘互相帮助’，安全措施必须要做。虽然没有足够样本的统计，但是现在可以确认的是互相标记的伴侣之间怀孕率超过70%。明白了吗？”  
　　“明白。”克拉克抢先说。对方不再追问他和布鲁斯的事让他松了一口气。  
　　“对了，肯特先生，我这里没有合适的针头，我恐怕没法给你验血。”  
　　“不碍事。因为一些意外，他现在能抽。”布鲁斯回答。  
　　霍普金斯医生看了他一眼，不再说话。清洁过双手之后给他们一人抽了一管血，挥挥手让他们离开。克拉克正要站起来，布鲁斯拉住了他，给他重新扣上衣领的扣子才离开诊室。霍普金斯医生对着阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼。  
　　“‘好朋友’？”  
　　阿尔弗雷德露出一个相当矜持的微笑：“您不能指望谁去说服布鲁斯少爷，莱斯利，除了事实。”  
　　“韦恩，哼，韦恩。”  
　　阿尔弗雷德笑意更深，接过莱斯利递上的可乐。这位颇有魄力的医生从来不喜欢泡茶煮咖啡那一套。  
　　克拉克和布鲁斯坐在医院大门口的长板凳上。阿尔弗雷德会跟霍普金斯医生叙叙旧，他们会在那里等待直到阿尔弗雷德把车开过来接他们。  
　　但这次有点不一样。克拉克离开诊室之后一直都在沉默，布鲁斯显然也在思考着。他们之间的关系也并非一直都像现在这样亲密无间，在最早的时候，对方截然不同的行事方式也曾让他们互相怀疑和对抗，直到他们逐渐互相认同和理解。他们不记得具体是什么时候变得对对方完全敞开，那一切都那么自然而然。  
　　最终，克拉克开口：“也许，我们不必改变我们之间的关系。”  
　　布鲁斯抬起头，询问地看着他。  
　　“我想，对我来说，我们现在的状态最舒适。你呢？”  
　　“我在想象我的生活里没有你。”布鲁斯停顿了一下，“可我想象不出来。无论过多久，你都会出现在我面前，无论是在瞭望塔还是在庄园，或者大都会，斯莫维尔镇。你总会出现。”  
　　“你就像一个事实，一个固定值，我没办法否定你的存在。”他比划了一下，“我一百七十六个后备计划里有一百二十一个需要你。”  
　　“我不像你，我不会计算。”克拉克靠在椅背上看着太阳，“我只知道，无论哪个身份，你会需要我，我也会需要你。”  
　　“那么，不改变关系。”布鲁斯放松了身体，也靠在椅背上。克拉克非常自然地握起他的手，他就像刚才克拉克做的一样，反过去回握，十指相扣。“你说得对，我们现在的状态最舒适。你今晚要回大都会吗？”  
　　“不幸的是，克拉克·肯特明天还要上班。”克拉克回答，“如果你需要，我可以坐最晚的火车。”  
　　“让阿尔弗雷德给你订张机票。中午想吃什么？法餐还是汉堡？”  
　　“我记得你上次提到过市区有家餐厅的芝士龙虾汤配烤面包片很不错。”  
　　“整份汤都找不出一丝龙虾肉的那个？”  
　　“是的。”  
　　“他们的外带吞拿鱼三明治也相当不错，如果你不介意里面没有吞拿鱼的话。”  
　　克拉克大笑。“那我一定要带一点回去。”

TBC


	7. 七

　　标记几乎没有影响他们的生活。它不像传闻中的让他们离不开彼此，也没有影响他们的思维，更没有什么思想统治之类的事情。带给他们最大的影响反而是因为超人制服没法很好遮挡住克拉克锁骨上的印记，不得已把制服式样更新成高领的款式。  
　　超人重新出现在公众面前，大众的注意力完全放在了修改的制服上，几乎没有意识到前几天超人的缺席。克拉克趁着那几天的空档完成了四篇将近三万字关于大都会老年失业群体的系列报道，涵盖了完整的案例汇总、总结及对体制的拷问，呼吁人们关注这个长期被忽视的群体。系列报道在社会版首版上连续刊登，让没能成功挖到新任议员黑料导致三天没有版面的露易丝恼火了好久。  
　　另一个显著的影响是布鲁斯不再有固定的失调期了，克拉克不再感觉到那层“膜”。他们会在偶尔的互相问候或者促膝夜谈时感觉到吸引力，嗅到对方的冲动。他们没有故意回避这种需求，相反，条件允许的话布鲁斯和克拉克都欢迎这种信息素交流。克拉克比以往任何时候都要容易全身心地投入，鉴于他远远优于人类的天赋，布鲁斯总是很难决断是舒适而快乐的一晚还是充足的睡眠更重要。有时候克拉克会替他拿主意。他们做好了安全措施——换句话说，现在布鲁斯的床头柜里塞满了各种品牌、厚薄、形状和味道的安全套。  
　　情况确切地有了些许变化，但是没有人想要反对改变。生活似乎回到了轨道上，直到六周后一个工作日的上午，克拉克回到他《星球日报》的办公桌前，查看昨天未完成的文章，绞尽脑汁地斟酌用词。他脱下外套搭在椅背，一手抓着吃了三分一的汉堡一手把一头本就不太整齐的短发抓的更乱。  
　　然后露易丝旋风一样来到他面前，一言不发地揪着他的衣领，把他丢进茶水间，锁上门。  
　　“露易丝？”克拉克困惑地看着他的同事。  
　　露易丝掀开他忘记扣上的领口：“你最好跟我说实话。”  
　　“噢。”克拉克这下回味过来了。“这是……”他看着露易丝不依不饶的眼神，知道这位他与之共事了将近十年的同事并不是他能轻易糊弄过去的人物。露易丝至今仍是一线记者而非时事版副主编的唯一原因，是她无法割舍对亲自追查真相的狂热爱好。  
　　“好吧。”他说，“你得保证你不会向其他人透露这个。”  
　　露易丝点头：“我知道这事有多重要。这就是超人制服改变的原因？”  
　　“是的。我和布鲁斯……我们上个月互相标记了。”  
　　露易丝吐了口气。“终于。”她说，像是解开了一个长久的谜团，“我一直都在想你们什么时候才会明白过来。”  
　　“我不明白。”克拉克困惑地看着她，“我和布鲁斯一直都是朋友。我不是不知道坠入爱河是什么感受，露易丝，我也恋爱过，在高中的时候。但是这不一样。爱情让人疯狂和冲动，让人离不开彼此。我跟布鲁斯的关系完全不一样。我们只是喜欢互相陪伴，但也不是不在一起就心神不宁。”  
　　“克拉克，听我说，爱情并不总是一样的。市面贩卖的轰轰烈烈非此即彼的爱情并不代表全部，只是因为这种类型的爱情有卖点。”  
　　“又或许是因为我们非常适合彼此。”克拉克低头，“我还是无法想象布鲁斯像个恋爱中的年轻人那样每天念诵十四行诗，或者在楼下弹吉他，或者打个电话单纯说一句晚安。”他为脑袋中荒唐的景象刺激得微微颤抖，“我也不会每天为他送上一束玫瑰花，说‘亲爱的我爱你’。”  
　　露易丝耸肩。“不管怎么说，恭喜你们成为灵魂伴侣，男孩们。但是，唔，你知道，第二性别是隐私，但是我仍然非常好奇你们谁是‘上面’那个。因为在我看来，你们谁也不像是少数性别的那一类人。”  
　　克拉克没有遮遮掩掩。“是我。”  
　　“哇哦。”她惊叹。  
　　克拉克笑得有点傻气，一如刚来到大都会时那个小镇男孩，似乎十几年过去也没有丝毫改变。露易丝恍惚间觉得，也许克拉克真的永远都不会变。作为极少数知道世界上最伟大的两位英雄背后故事的人之一，她比绝大多数人都更希望他们能过得幸福。  
　　“那么，如果你们打算结婚，我会很乐意送上礼物。”  
　　“谢谢，为了你为我们所做过的一切。”  
　　露易丝笑起来。“我要求的唯一报酬是，如果你们决定公开关系，我要独家。”  
　　克拉克大笑。“这可得大老板自己决定。”  
　　他的手机忽然响了。“是我们的大老板。”他笑着跟露易丝说。露易丝抛了个“我明白”的眼神，离开了茶水间。  
　　克拉克接起了电话。  
　　“嘿。”  
　　“克拉克。你……在哪里？”电话那边，布鲁斯的声音罕见地有细微的颤抖，那颤抖细微到人类无法分辨，但是躲不过超人的耳朵。  
　　“我在报社。你还好吗？”  
　　他能听到布鲁斯吞咽的声音，和刻意减缓的呼吸。最终布鲁斯说：“我需要你，克拉克。”  
　　克拉克让自己冷静下来。在布鲁斯没法这样做的时候，他必须替上。“告诉我你在哪里。”  
　　“莱斯利的接诊室。”  
　　“我这就到。”  
　　下一刻他就在布鲁斯面前了。布鲁斯坐在接诊室的沙发上，双手紧张地抓着大腿，几乎是求救地盯着他。  
　　他跪在布鲁斯身前，握住那双手。“哪里受伤了？”他X射线快速地扫描布鲁斯的身体，在肋骨和四肢上寻找线索。  
　　“不，我没有受伤。”布鲁斯回答，在克拉克对上他的视线时手心出汗，“我怀孕了，克拉克。六周。”  
　　霍普金斯医生在他身后冷静地陈述：“验血结果表明HCG数值正常，初步估计是六周前的那晚。你们是我见过最有效率的。”  
　　克拉克看向布鲁斯的腹部。“拉奥。”他说。在腹腔的中间，有一团小小的细胞组织，附着在布鲁斯的孕育腔内，从布鲁斯的身体中汲取养分，分裂成长。他如此专注地去看那团细胞组织，看他和布鲁斯的基因相互交缠成两条美丽的螺旋体，看里面蕴含的巨大生命力，几乎忘记了一切。  
　　布鲁斯呼唤的声音唤醒了他。忽然间他明白了，无论他们之间有没有爱情，克拉克确信那都无关紧要。他们之间的关系远比爱情要复杂、重要得多。他看向布鲁斯那张上过《花花公子》的脸，那双无人能及的深邃眼睛，一条崭新的道路从未如此清晰地展现在他面前。  
　　“家人。”他轻声呢喃。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“家人。”他重复。  
　　布鲁斯被吸引了。“家人。”他咀嚼着这个单词。  
　　克拉克从不知道自己的心跳能够这么响亮，几乎是在耳边轰鸣。他郑重地把布鲁斯双手握在一起。“我收回我的话。我希望我们能更进一步。我希望我们成为家人。你，我，我们的儿子。还有妈，和阿尔弗雷德。”他低下头亲吻手背，“布鲁斯，你认为呢？”  
　　“……我不会是个好父亲。”  
　　“胡说。你会是世界上最棒的父亲。而且你不能把属于我的那一半荣耀也夺走。”  
　　布鲁斯回握着他。“我只是……我有孩子了。老天。我一点准备都没有。我指，我不可能不当蝙蝠侠，但我也不能放弃他。我必须选一个，这感觉很糟。”  
　　“你不需要选择，布鲁斯，你永远都是蝙蝠侠。”克拉克的声音带着令人平静的魔力，“只要你需要，我可以帮忙，妈和阿尔弗雷德也可以。露易丝和戴安娜，或者更多的朋友，如果那必须。无论如何，我只希望你知道，你不是一个人在面对这件事。你永远不需要抛弃你现在的一切。”  
　　“谢谢。为了所有的一切。”  
　　“不需要。认识你是我这辈子最大的幸运。”  
　　布鲁斯回望着他，笑意和战意在眼里激荡。“那么，我们最好现在就开始准备。”  
　　***  
　　莱斯利向着阿尔弗雷德翻了个白眼。“都这个地步了，他们还是没承认他们是爱人？”  
　　“那又有什么关系呢。能定义他和克拉克少爷之间关系的从来不是任何一个单词，而是他们自己。而且，”阿尔弗雷德微笑着叹息，挥去过去的阴霾，“对布鲁斯少爷来说，也许家人会是最好的答案。”  
　　门外，布鲁斯和克拉克研究着莱斯利给他们的注意事项，严密地为未来的生活做好计划。放在中间的手十指相扣，未曾松开过。  
　　  
END


End file.
